One turn leads to Another
by Weaboo trash
Summary: Azumi Sato is just a normal Ouran Acadamy student. There's a lot of talk about this host club, so Azumi decides to check it out. But when she meets a familiar looking young man named Kyoya Ootori, her life takes a turn into a romantic adventure. Kyoya/OC
1. Meeting her future

"So, are you going to the host club today?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?"

The host club. That's all Azumi ever heard the girls talk about. It was quite annoying.

Azumi, being the new student at Ouran Academy, had no idea what this Host Club was, but she had heard much about it. To her, it didn't sound like something she would enjoy, but she had to admit she was quite curious to find out what exactly they do at this club.

She also knew a few of the people who were in this host club; The Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, and Haruhi, the three boys in her class. The twins were famous at the club for their "Forbidden brotherly love" act, and Haruhi was famous being the newest member.

But to Azumi, he kinda seemed like a girl to her.

"So, your going to the the host club today?" Azumi's friend Mika asked. She had visited the host club quite a few times and told Azumi how amazing it was.

"Yeah. I'm gonna actually see how 'great' this host club is," Azumi said

"Well, I wish I could come with you, but I'm really busy."

"I understand." Azumi was a little worried her friend wasn't gonna be there, possibly making things more awkward. But her curiosity couldn't be held back much longer.

She wanted to see the host club.  
>_<p>

"Music room 3, music room 3...Aha! Here it is!"

Azumi finally found the room where the host club was.

'_Well, here goes nothing,' _she thought.

As she opened the door, there were six guys there. The three she knew, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, and three others she didn't know.

Except one of them seemed faintly familiar.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" they all said in unison.

Azumi showed no emotion. But she found herself staring at one of the boys. She was trying to figure out who he was.

"It seems you've taken an interest in Kyoya" one of the boys said. It was the tall blond one. She's heard of him before. Tamaki is his name, right?

"Um, well, I was just.." she stuttered, trying to explain she wasn't really staring at him cause she thought he was attractive, though she did think he was.

"It's alright. Every girl has their favorite host member. But if your willing to change your mind..." he got a little too close Azumi. "Let me know, ok?"

_'What the hell? Is he trying to seduce me?'_ she thought. So this was the great host club all the girls loved. Oh how great it was.

"Um, can you not get so close to me?" she asked.

Tamaki was shocked.

"What? A lady not impressed by my charms? Wha-what is this?" he screamed.

The twins were laughing so hard they could barley stand. Even Kyoya was giggling a little.

While Tamaki was sulking in the corner, Azumi broke the silence.

"Um..do I know you from some where?"

"Hmm..." he, or "Kyoya" thought, looking at the clipboard in his hand.

"Azumi Sato, are families, mostly our fathers, used to be close, until a fight between the families ruined the close friendship. We may have met once or twice when were young, that's why I may seem familiar."

Wow. What a know-it-all.

"Why was there a fight, Kyoya-sempi?" Haruhi asked

"I don't have much detail on that. All I know is there was fight and our families haven't spoken since."

"Oh well, that makes sense." Azumi said, now less confused. But why was there a fight? She was still curious.

"Well, are you gonna just stand there?"

"Or are you gonna stay?" Hikaru and Karou asked on after another

Azumi thought, was there really anything better to do?

"Eh, sure, why not?" She smiled. But then she saw Kyoya looking at her. He was also smiling. It was almost a smirk, but still was kinda like a small smile.

"Hey, why is your face red like that?" The twins asked in unison. Soon Azumi realized she was blushing.

"Um, no reason, it's just hot in here."

The twins looked at each other, then shrugged.

The host seemed like how everyone described it. Tamaki was charming the girls, Hikaru and Karou were doing the twincest act, Honey was eating cake while the girls were squealing over him, Mori was saying nothing mostly, and Haruhi was being...Haruhi. Kyoya would sometimes talk to the girls, but he was mostly doing paper work. But Azumi noticed something else; it seemed like Kyoya was looking at her. It happened multiple times, and one of the time he wouldn't stop staring at her till she turned to face him. All the other times were quick glances she can see out of the corner of her eye. But why was he staring at her? Was he checking her out? Was there something on her face? Why was he staring at her?

Kyoya was a strange one, and Azumi's curiosity was now getting the best of her. She wanted to more about Kyoya.

And by more, she meant _everything_.


	2. It's a what!

Azumi decided to go back to the host club.

But this time, she wanted to talk to Kyoya.

Face to face.

So a couple days later, she went back to the host club. She sat down across from Kyoya. She thought she should of felt nervous, but she wasn't. She felt as if she was just talking to a friend. But he differently wasn't friend, not yet at least.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Azumi?" Kyoya asked,smiling. He seemed somewhat happier than usual.

"I want to talk about you." she said, not even hesitating.

Kyoya's smile fell, a little bit confused. "Well, what about me?"

"Everything." she said again.

Kyoya was even more confused, and now a little bit nervous.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that."

Azumi thought before speaking. But finally she spoke, "I just want to know you, Kyoya. Who you are, what you do, your likes, your dislikes, you hobbies, everything."

Kyoya though about this for a second. He had himself been interested to know more about Azumi, but he definitely wasn't so open about it. He decdied to take the situation into his liking.

"Are you asking me on a date, Azumi?" he smirked. Azumi's face fell. She had not seen that coming.

"What? No! I just wanted to know more about you," she said, freaking out a bit.

"Azumi, that is a date." he said.

This time, Azumi had not reply.

"Well, I don't think that would be nice to decline the offer, so I accept. I'll meet you at the cafe over by the school Friday night at six. I can't wait to see you."

And with that, he got up and left.

The only thing Azumi can think of at the moment was "What the hell just happened?"

Kyoya walked off to whatever it was Kyoya does, but was stopped by Hikaru and Karou. "What the heck was that?" they asked, of course, in unison

"Nothing. She just asked me on the date and I accepted." He said a little too casually.

"I don't think she was asking you on a date." Hikaru said.

"She just wanted to talk to you." Karou commented

Kyoya shrugged. "Well, either way she'll get what she wants and that's all that matters." With that he went to his desk.

Hikaru and Karou looked at each other. "You don't think..." Hikaru started

"..that Kyoya..." Karou continued.

"NAH!" They said together.

"He's probably just scoring some points, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Right!" Karou reassured. But then they thought about it. That doesn't seem like something Kyoya would do. More like something Tamaki would. This was weird.

So this meant one thing for the Hitachiin twins.

Investigation time!


	3. Dates and Rumors

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but here I am with Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night Azumi was looking forward to, and dreading. It was the night her and Kyoya were going out on a date. She didn't even know how it happened. I guess she should have been more careful with her words. Oh well. She would still get to know more about Kyoya, at least. Except now it would be more romantic.<p>

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH KYOYA!" her friend Mika screamed.

"Shhhh! Quite down!" Azumi hissed. She didn't want everyone to know about this.

"Sorry. But I gotta know, who asked who? Did you ask him or did he ask you?" she asked, extremely curious.

"Well..um, how do I explain this. I didn't technically ask him out, I just said I wanted know to more about him. And he thought I was asking him out on a date. So I guess...I did?" She admitted , still a little confused on this whole situation.

Mika was silent for a bit, until she screamed, "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASKED KYOYA OUT ON A DATE AND HE SAID YES OMG OMG OMG!" she was having a freaking heart attack, and definitely attracting some attention.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Azumi yelled, and then she noticed who else's attention Mika was attracting. Kyoya just so happened to be there and noticed and was watching, with that smirk on his face. Oh god how Azumi hated that smirk, but it was so attractive.

* * *

><p><strong>Azumi's POV<strong>

The time had finally come, and Kyoya was going to meet me at the little cafe by the school. Mika told me to wear something open and shoes a lot of skin. But, there's no way I'm doing that. I want to get a boy to like my personality, not for my body. So, I wore my nicest dress, which look cute, but not too open or uncomfortable.

Once I arrived, I sat at the nearest open table. I didn't see Kyoya, and there's not way I could miss him. The cafe was pretty small and quite. Quietness was probably the reason why Kyoya wanted to come here.

After a few minutes, Kyoya walked in, and immediately spotted me, and smiled. He sat down in the chair across from her.

"You like really nice." Kyoya complemented, still smiling.

"Thank you. You like nice too." I said. I felt my face get a little red. Which was really weird, since I never really blushed.

The date went pretty well. We talked about one another, and I managed to remember the couple times Kyoya would play with me when we were young. He didn't seem very interested in me then, but now, things were a little different.

The following Monday, I decided to go to the Host Club with Mika. Both of us were Tamaki's customers, not that I really cared for him. I was just following Mika.

While all the girls squealed at Tamaki, I couldn't help but keep looking Kyoya. It was mostly like last time. Girls would talk to him sometimes, but he mostly did work. He seemed almost like the manager of the club. The one who keeps track of everything.

While I was in daze, staring at him, one of the girls caught me. "What'cha looking at, Azumi?" she asked.

"Um...nothing." I lied

"She was looking at Kyoya. She's going out with him." Mika said.

"Oooooo." the girls all said.

"Is that so?" Tamaki asked.

I hesitated a bit, but answered. "We went on one date on Friday. But we're not going out." I admitted.

I heard all the girls whisper stuff, and Tamaki was glaring at Kyoya. I guess he didn't know about that.

Oh well. They were gonna figured it out sooner or later, anyways. We already have a second date planned. It would of gotten around eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this isn't the best chapter. I'm really focused on my newest OC fanfiction, but I really wanted to get this done. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I promise to update more and sooner!<strong>


	4. Discontinued

I'm sorry, but I'm no longer will be continuing this story.

If you want to look at my other stories, please look on my profile.

Thank you.


End file.
